


News For The Thunder God

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha informs Thor that they are going to have a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News For The Thunder God

Natasha bit her lip with worry as she wandered the halls of the palace looking for Thor.  She wasn’t sure how he would take the news that she had for him and she was becoming increasingly lost in the palace, as a result of her lack of concentration on where she was going.

When Thor found her, she wasn’t sure how long it had been since she had been with the healers. However, that hardly mattered to her as she felt his arms encircle her from behind. “There you are, Tasha my love,” were the words whispered in her ear as he gathered her close.

“How was your visit with the healers? Were they able to help you?” he asked, as he placed a kiss on her neck, (knowing full well that it was one of her favorite places to be kissed). Natasha leaned back against him and closed her eyes, needing a moment to simply be like this with him.

Thor allowed her just a moment, before turning her around and making her look at him. “Tasha?” he asked, softly. “What is it?” She could tell that he was starting to fear the worst, therefore, she quickly blurted out her news; “Thor, I’m pregnant!”

The next thing that she knew, she was being kissed soundly before being cradled against his chest. Evidently, Thor was thrilled with her news. 


End file.
